


Sweet Mornings

by sad_gay_and_lonely



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Sweet, also can you tell how touch starved i am, this is so cute istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_gay_and_lonely/pseuds/sad_gay_and_lonely
Summary: Literally just Catra and Adora waking up together and cuddling. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Sweet Mornings

Catra slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, illuminating the room. She closed her eyes again and snuggled further into the warm thing that was spooning her. A small laugh from behind caused her to give up any hopes of going back to sleep. Catra rolled over so she was touching her forehead to Adora’s. 

“Good morning” Adora said sleepily with a smile. 

“Morning”, Catra yawned, “How long have you been up?” Copying Catra, Adora yawned as well. Why were yawns so contagious anyway?

“Not long” Adora pushed some of Catra’s hair out of her face before softly bumping their noses together. “We should get up though, Bow and Glimmer will wonder where we are.”

Catra made a noise of protest and snuggled her head into Adora’s chest. “C’mon five more minutes?” She further tangled their legs together. 

Adora chuckled, knowing ‘five minutes’ really meant until lunch. “Sure, why not?”

Catra lifted her head to look at Adora with a hopeful smile on her face. “Wait, really?” She asked in a deadpan tone. 

“I mean we literally saved all of Etheria, we can do whatever we want.”

Catra snorted and placed her head back on Adora’s chest. “And this is why I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah” Adora laughed as she placed her arms around Catra and pulled her closer. “I love you too” she whispered while softly kissing the top of Catra’s head. Both girls soon drifted back to sleep. 

Glimmer and Bow would eventually go check on their friends to find them still sleeping through lunch, wrapped in eachothers arms. They would be sure not to wake them as they left the room, deciding to let the girls sleep in a bit longer. They did literally just save all of Etheria, afterall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Imma try to post something every friday so if you care stay tuned for that guess?? *awkward finger guns*
> 
> Shameless Self - Promo: My instagram is @sad_gay_and_lonely_fanfic


End file.
